


There's A Sea Serpent in My Sewer

by 100331



Series: Even A God's Gotta Go! [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Action/Adventure, Desperation, Fetish, Scat, Sea Monsters, Toilet Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100331/pseuds/100331
Summary: Poseidon's desperate to poo, but there's a sea monster lurking in the sewers of Atlantis.





	There's A Sea Serpent in My Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me and a friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous.

Triton, son of Poseidon and messenger of the seas, sighed in relief and grabbed a sheet of wool to wipe his shitty butt. In came Pallas the general of his army, the Tritones. “My lord,” cried Pallas, “Please tell you’re not about to…um…relieve yourself!” “No, Pallas, I just finished taking perhaps the most rancid shit of my immortal life! What’s the problem?” replied Triton. 

“Sir, there’s a sea serpent lurking in the sewers. It so happens that the male sea gods were just about to defecate in their latrines, when the monster was seen lurking. They, unfortunately, have been told to hold their..um..waste in till the monster is gone from their sewers, unless they want to have their behinds bitten!”

Triton finished wiping, with a shocked look on his face, his green eyes flashed with fear, and stood up proudly, not caring to cover his genitals. Pallas looked away as Triton picked up his trident and exclaimed, “Pops told him he was gonna take a dump last time we spoke and that was just a few seconds ago! He’s probably just sat down!” 

“Your father talks to you were you are on the latrine?” questioned Pallas. “Yes, but that’s no important. I need to stop Pops from dropping a deuce!” exclaimed Triton. Pallas had Triton a loincloth to cover his naked body, but Triton shouted, “NO TIME FOR CLOTHES!” 

The young, golden-haired god ran, his hairless bubble butt bouncing, as he rushed to his father’s bathroom. He just witness his father pull down his loincloth and rest his bubble butt, which was not as impressive as Triton’s, on the latrine. Poseidon quickly covered his crotch and said, “Uh, Triton, what do you need?” 

“Pops, whatever you do, DO NOT poo!” said Triton. 

“But fear I ate too much trout and I desperately need to shit!” 

“Pops, please, there’s a sea serpent lurking in the sewers and all gods have been prohibited from shitting in their latrines for fear of getting their buns bitten!”   
Poseidon’s face turned pale. He may have been the god of the seas and keeper of all sea creatures, but if his asshole was bitten by some snake, he would be hurting for days. 

How would he score with the chicks with a hurt butthole. No one would give him a rimjob!   
“Ok, son, but you must stay and hold my hand. You know me, I can’t hold in my shit that long.” Triton sighed, sadly, and replied, “Pops, I wish I could but I need to lead the Tritones to fight the monster. You can hold it in. If we get to your latrine, I’ll encourage to hold it in, just you have to do this yourself for now!” L

Poseidon, with a heavy heart, said, “Okay my son, I trust you. Just hurry, his butthole’s aching!” Triton nodded as rush, still his bubble butt bounced as he ran. He led the Tritones to the sewers of Poseidon’s palace and cast a magic spell on him and his men to shrink them so that they could all fit in the small sewers.

Triton gathered his army and charged into the first latrine, pushing the monster back to the next. Nereus thanked him and sat down to empty his overstuffed stomach.  
"Oh, thank the gods!" Nereus said, as loads of poop exited his butt. Triton sent forth his men to scout the other sewers, and when Triton got to each one, there was no sign of the monster. After the army exited the sewer, Triton called to the god sitting on the latrine, stating "Sewer (blank) clear!

"Sewer 2 clear!"  
"Oh fuck yes!" cried Proteus, the sea god from Egypt, as he emptied his bowels.

"Sewer 3 clear!"  
"Oh dear gods!" shouted Phorkys, god of all sea creatures, as he rubbed his belly and shat out a storm.

"Sewer 4 clear!"  
"Finally!" shouted Thaumas, the sea god of wonders, who desperately relieved himself.

"Sewer 5 clear!"  
"Never pooping at Poseidon's palace again," sighed Akhleous, the bull-horned chief of river deities, as his butt exploded.

"Sewer 6 clear!"  
"Thank you, grandson!" shouted Okeanos, Triton's grandfather and god of the oceans, from the latrine hole before he had a bout of diarrhea escape his asshole.

"Sewer 7 clear!"  
"Man, I needed that!" said Skamander, the river god of Troy, as his buttocks quaked to release both gas and poo.

All that was left was Sewer 8, which Poseidon's latrine sat over. And, man, was Poseidon was desperate to go.

Triton led his army to the final latrine as his father's bowels begged for release. They surrounded it in a circular formation, and were finally able to coil a rope around its body.

Though the monster had been bound, as it turned out, the battle was far from over. Poseidon's quivering butthole let out a loud fart from up above.

With a roar, the monster, enraged by the sound, broke free from its ropes and made its last stand. Triton waved his men to step back and brandished his trident. He climbed up the monster’s body, his bubble butt jiggling and glistening with moisture. The beast snapped at him, almost biting his balls. A little fear pee dripped from Triton’s penis, it landed on the serpent’s nose. 

The serpent was angrier than ever, and lashed its tail, pushing back the Tritones. With his army injured, Triton summoned all his courage and lunged towards the creature’s neck. Meanwhile, Poseidon was grunting on his latrine, his legs crossed and his bowels almost ready to explode. 

Triton reared back his arm and deftly hurled his trident at the center of the serpent’s throat. The monster let out one final roar as the weapon penetrated deep into its neck, and then collapsed, stone dead. 

And with the sea monster defeated, Triton sighed and said, “Fucking finally!” As Pallas and his men bound the monster and dragged it out of the sewers, Triton looked up at his father’s hairy, quaking butthole. “Pops, you alright?” asked Triton. 

“Is…is the serpent gone?” asked Poseidon, as he crossed his legs and held onto his belly.

“Yes, I just killed it. Pallas’ men are removing it from your latrine.”

“Just…just tell me when it’s all the way out. I don’t wanna shit on you guys.”

Triton turned around and Pallas waved, meaning it was clear. “Ok Pops. You can go now!” Triton replied.

Poseidon sighed with relief and his butthole opened up, and urine poured out of his cock. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” sighed the desperate god. 

He kicked off the loincloth that was around his ankles, clung to the sides of the latrine, lifted up his bubble butt just a bit, and grunted with a mighty force.

Poseidon’s ass exploded and a mountain of diarrhea and solid feces exited. His butt shook greatly and the bathroom actually began quaking. The latrine cracked as Poseidon’s loud farts echoed in the sewer. 

“Damn, Lord Poseidon really needed to go!” Pallas said to Triton, his eyes glued onto Poseidon’s aching buns. Triton plugged his nose and waved the stink of his father’s feces away from him. “Why do you think he’s called the Earth-Shaker? Because he creates earthquakes? HA!” said Triton. The young god then winked at his general, hinting that it was a joke. 

The warriors left, with Pallas refusing to look his naked prince in the eye. Triton didn’t care, he just saw his father’s ass explode and on the latrine earlier; he was WAY past embarrassment. 

As for Poseidon, he finally finished and turned to the side to retrieve some wool, but there was none! Poseidon cried, “AH SHIT!” The god picked up his loincloth from the floor and wiped his shitty ass. Poseidon got up, tossed his stained loincloth down the sewer, and walked away, showing off his glorious glutes. He may be an older god, but he was one DILF.


End file.
